


A Hand of Silver and A Glove of Silk

by a_salty_alto



Series: STONY Fairytale Bingo [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Obie is a dick, Steve gets flustered, Tony's arm is a prosthetic, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Prince Steve goes searching door to door to find the mysterious man he danced with





	A Hand of Silver and A Glove of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the "Cinderella" square on my Fairytale Bingo Card

Steve knocks on the door to the blacksmith shop with trepidation. Sam and Bucky are clearly tired from the long day traipsing through town at Steve’s request. They’ve spent the entire day out here and they will spend an entire day tomorrow out too.

Steve’s father invited the entire kingdom to the festival in the hopes of finding a partner for the prince, so the man Steve spent the those three days with could be anywhere.

Still, Steve is adamant that he will only marry that man with the red and gold mask, sharp wit, and quiet grace. The only thing he has to go on is the soft silk glove he managed to grab off the mysterious man and the flash of something silver Steve had seen when he left abruptly on the final night, so Steve has resorted to going door to door, and dragging Sam and Bucky along.

When the door finally opens, it’s a bald man with a large beard who greets them.

“Why, hello! Your highness,” he says, pleasant enough.

“Hello good sir,” Steve replies. “I was wondering if there were any young men living here who attended the festival at the palace recently, around my age?”

“Ah. I’m afraid it is only myself and my god son here. Poor lad is too sickly to go out, much less make his way all the way to the palace. I am sorry your highness.”

“It’s alright,” Steve sighs, “thank you for your time good sir.”

With that, the trio turn to leave.

* * *

 

Obie caught Tony trying to sneak into the house after he had stashed away his disguise and returned home the final night of the festival.

_“You think you can just leave me?” the man had snarled, gripping Tony’s arm to the point of pain. “You think I’ll just let my golden goose fly away so easily?” Obie had practically dragged Tony to the closet and locked him in._

Tony is sore from spending the entire night in the cramped space and nearly hysterical because he hasn’t been punished like this since he was a child.

He’s sitting in there, wondering what to do when the light glints off the mechanical hand he designed for himself after he lost the original in an accident. He had hidden the hand under a glove for the festival but must have lost it somewhere along the way home. It doesn't matter now, because Tony has an idea. He takes a deep breath and gets to work.

* * *

 

Before Steve can make it two steps, a loud crash rings out from inside the house, The man who greeted them turns swiftly to go check, leaving the door ajar. Out of curiosity, Steve peeks a look inside and spots him.

“It’s you,”

Steve doesn’t even need to see the metal hand to know it’s the masked man, he’d recognize those eyes anywhere, blue and bright and as brimming with possibilities as the open sky.

“Your Highness,” he blinks, “what are you doing here?”

Steve’s words fail him as he fumbles for the glove he kept from that night.

“You left this” he stammers.

“Oh, thank you. I’d take it from you, but my one hand is full and I had to use some of the wires for the finer movements to pick the lock in the closet, so this one is useless.” Tony says, sparing a glance at the man who had opened the door.

“I’ll get it for you,” Steve says, and he takes Tony’s hand gingerly. Steve takes a few seconds to admire the craftsmanship of it before he slips the glove on.

“Will you marry me?” Steve blurts out. Tony just speechlessly turns between Steve and the other man that Steve had completely forgotten about while he was staring at Tony, before nodding.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Tony smiles. Steve’s heart soars, and he picks Tony up and spins him around.

“Come along, love. Let’s go.”

Tony slams the door on the still shocked older man and doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> It just occured to me that Tony comes out of the closet when Steve gets there. That's kind of clever, I wish it had been intentional.


End file.
